halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Zero
Halo Zero (Also known as Halo: Blood Covenant) is a fan made 2D game, based on the Battle of Reach before Halo: Combat Evolved occurs. It takes place at the end of Halo Wars according to story timeline. This fan game is only for use on the PC. The current game version is 1.8.6.3 There is also a Game Editor for this title. Halo Zero is not endorsed by Microsoft or Bungie. Gameplay The game has a Campaign mode and Multiplayer mode. Campaign mode chronicles Master Chief on Reach, as the Covenant lay siege to it. A few key objectives are rescuing Admiral Whitcomb and later teaming up with Sergeant Johnson, who will later help you in the levels. Warthogs are drivable and all weapons found in Halo: Combat Evolved can be used except for turrets & fuel Rod Cannon. Campaign mode has 5 difficulty settings (Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary, and Mythic. Mythic is a level that must be unlocked. See Unlockables) The keyboard arrow keys are used for movement, and the mouse acts as a freelook, while the left mouse button and the right mouse button shoot and throw grenades, respectively. All other functions such as Melee, Switch Weapon and Jump are subject to be changed by the user. But the mouse's controls are "set in stone", so to speak, and cannot be changed. Multiplayer maps are based off of existing Halo Multiplayer maps such as Zanzibar and Blood Gulch. Notably, the gameplay has many bugs, and the game has many misleading concepts, such as the fact that the game doesn't shoot where the cursor is, but where the Master Chief is aiming at, and that headshots don't do more damage. Many problems in collision detection occur, such as Jackals being hard to hit unless a melee attack is performed, or grunts only being damagable from their head and below, or plasma grenades that aren't very close the Master Chief being able to stick to him. Other problems notably exist, such as Energy Swords being able to kill you in two hits on easy. Unlockables Beat the game on all 4 difficulty settings (Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary) to unlock the Mythic difficulty. Beat the game on Mythic mode, and you may use the Energy Sword when you kill a Gold Elite. Weapons and Vehicles Human Weapons * M6D Pistol * MA5B Assault Rifle * M90 Shotgun * S2 AM Sniper Rifle * M19 SSM Rocket Launcher * Frag Grenade Covenant Weapons * Plasma Pistol * Plasma Rifle * Needler * Energy Sword (if you kill a gold Elite after you beat the Mythic mode) * Plasma Grenade Vehicles The vehicles available to the player are listed below: * Warthog - UNSC Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Requirements for Installation * 1GHZ Processor * 256MB of RAM * 22MB free disk space * A mouse * A high speed Internet connection Related Links * Halo Zero Level Editor * Halo Zero 2 External Links * Halo Zero Official Site Category:Fan-Made Games